


Not Just a War

by cmorgana



Series: Barduil BOTFA serie [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una scena che PJ si è dimenticato di montare... Bard e Thranduil in tenda, dopo che il primo ha fallito a convincere Thorin ad essere ragionevole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just a War

**Author's Note:**

> Innanzitutto questa fic è stata scritta a venti giorni dalla visione del film, quindi alcuni dettagli potrebbero non essere perfetti, la mia memoria era...distratta da un certo elfo biondo :P
> 
> Solitamente la mia personale visione di Thranduil è un po' più dura di quella di PJ, che già nel film lo dipinge abbondantemente cinico e freddo. Tuttavia ho notato come il personaggio del film, pronto a maltrattare, giudicare ed opporsi a tutti, sembri tirar fuori un inspiegabile lato gentile attorno a Bard. Ho voluto quindi rappresentarlo particolarmente "buono" nelle interazioni con lui e in questa fic.

"Quindi è tutto qui? Non proverete a far altro se non un cenno del capo che darà inizio ad una guerra?" il tono basso di Bard uscì quasi soffocato dalle sue labbra, attutito dalle pareti di stoffa della pesante tenda, dai tessuti che sembravano ricoprire troppe superfici per un semplice accampamento di guerra. 

Thranduil si alzò dal proprio, improvvisato, trono, su cui pareva essersi accomodato più per abitudine che per sottolineare il proprio potere. Senza una parola versò del vino in due calici, forzandone uno nella mano dell'Uomo. 

"Sentiamo, cos'altro dovrei fare? Sei andato tu stesso a parlare con Thorin e non hai ottenuto altro che follia e rabbia in risposta", il sorriso sulle sue labbra, però, aveva più del frustrato che del divertito, "te l'ho detto, solo due cose capiscono i Nani: acciaio e oro. Al momento hanno la seconda, ma noi abbiamo la prima e se è l'unico modo di renderli ragionevoli…"

Bard non rispose subito, prese tempo con un lungo sorso di vino, prestando attenzione al bruciare del liquore troppo forte nella gola riarsa dal gelo e dalla sete, le dita a percorrere distratte gli intarsi preziosi del calice. Non era certo di cosa dire a quel punto, non era certo di nulla, se doveva essere sincero. Fuori da quella tenda c'erano tutti i sopravissuti della sua gente e di colpo sembravano fare affidamento su di lui, senza contare che lui, invece, non aveva la più pallida idea di come aiutarli. Una cosa era contrabbandare qualcosa di tanto in tanto, far entrare illecitamente pesce o stoffe, o trafugare una botte di vino, un'altra era invece venir acclamato Re, avere tutti quegli occhi puntati su di lui in fiduciosa attesa che risolvesse la più critica e drammatica delle situazioni. 

"Non ho mai voluto comandare la mia gente!" gemette infine, frustrato, appoggiando il calice sul tavolo con troppa forza, e in un attimo Thranduil gli fu davanti, più vicino di quanto avrebbe preveduto l'etichetta, sulle labbra un piccolo sorriso enigmatico.

"Oh, solo i folli desiderano davvero ritrovarsi a comandare un popolo, la saggezza porta a temere un ruolo simile e al contempo ad accettarlo", vi era qualcosa nel suo tono, una specie di malinconia, che solo per un attimo fece esitare Bard.

"è noto in ogni regno il vostro rammarico ad essere Re, Sire Thranduil", si lasciò sfuggire con un velo di sarcasmo. Come poteva proprio lui, perennemente, egoisticamente, perso nel suo protetto mondo, parlargli di difficoltà. Lui che per capriccio si era potuto permettere di muovere un intero esercito e andare a combattere una guerra di principio! 

Ma ancora una volta il sovrano elfico lo stupì con una reazione diversa da quella che si sarebbe aspettato. Non quello scatto d'ira per cui era ormai famoso, gli avvicinò invece la mano al volto, quasi sfiorandolo con la punta delle dita, talmente vicino da fargli sentire il calore della carezza sulla pelle, ma senza toccarlo.

"Vedo che è errore comune assumere situazioni senza sapere di ciò che si sta parlando, ma a te lo concedo, nonostante la vostra razza sia intrinsecamente difettosa, avvelenata, devo ammettere che la vostra mortalità vi ha sempre macchiato di un'ineguagliabile innocenza nel non capire la mia gente", un singolo dito si spostò verso le labbra, ancora senza sfiorarle, imponendo a Bard di rimanere immobile, confuso e appena spaventato, come un cervo che si trovi davanti una lancia sconosciuta, "la vostra esistenza non dura che un battito di ciglia, sarebbe contro la vostra natura capire ciò che per noi si modifica nel corso dei millenni"

"Devo concedervi che, a questo punto, ignoro se mi stiate insultando o cercando di sedurre", ammise l'Uomo, interrompendo quel discorso che altro non faceva che confonderlo, sfiorando le dita dell'elfo nel parlare. 

Una risata potente e cristallina fu la risposta. 

"Mi piaci, Bard, mi temi ma non al punto di essere riverente, non mi assecondi e controbatti senza sfidarmi. Ti concedo che ogni decisione di attacco sia rimandata a domani, dopo che il sole sarà alto. Magari queste poche ore serviranno a guarire la follia di Thorin"

"Poche ore per guarire la follia che da generazioni intacca la mente dei Durin e poi scatenerete una guerra…?" ma la critica uscì smorzata dall'impercettibile movimento verso quelle dita. Non avrebbe saputo dire, consciamente, perché lo stesse facendo, anzi, consciamente non l'avrebbe mai fatto, troppe voci giravano sul re di Bosco Atro, leggende che non sembravano, a prima vista, particolarmente menzognere, ma la parte non razionale lo spingeva a lui come una falena alla fiamma. Poco importava che fosse certo di fare la stessa fine. 

"Uno dei migliori eserciti della Terra contro un pugno di nani, si può difficilmente chiamare guerra", ancora quel sorriso sulle labbra dell'elfo, canzonatorio e sensuale al tempo stesso, quello che cominciava a far chiedere a Bard cosa servisse per cancellarlo, "probabilmente entreremo in quella montagna prima che una sola goccia di sangue sia versata, sarà solo l'orgoglio di Thorin ad uscirne mortalmente ferito", si impegnò, Thranduil, a non aggiungere altro, a non nominare ancora il destino che differenziava le loro razze. Quell'Uomo, in quel momento, era una ventata d'aria fresca, non l'avrebbe fatto fuggire dalla tenda, non l'avrebbe spinto ad allontanarsi e, tantomeno, si sarebbe creato un nuovo nemico. Qualcosa gli diceva che mettersi contro Bard l'Ammazzadraghi fosse più pericoloso di quanto sembrasse. Se non altro per la sua Cantina. 

"In questo momento sembrate più interessato ad entrare nei miei pantaloni, che in quella montagna", ribatté sfacciatamente il mortale, coprendo con la propria la mano che gli gravitava attorno al petto, senza però spostarla.

"Non ti vedo affannarti per impedirlo con lo stesso ardore con cui vuoi evitare lo scontro. Quanto è che non giaci con qualcuno, Bard? Che non dimentichi per un po' che un intero popolo grava sulle tue spalle?"

A quelle parole lo scatto dell'uomo fu immediato. Un movimento rapido, un sorriso soddisfatto, e fu Thranduil premuto contro il tavolo, le mani di Bard meno timide nell'appoggiarsi sul suo petto, solido sotto gli strati di pregiate stoffe.

"è rivolta a me o a voi stesso, la domanda? Gira voce che nel vostro regno non ci sia molto tempo per lo svago e che speravate che proprio Thorin cambiasse questa situazione", ancora una volta Thranduil rise, divertito più che affrontato. Oh, quanto tempo dall'ultima volta che qualcuno aveva osato rivolgersi a lui in quel modo! Certo, suo figlio e Thorin si erano ben impegnati, nell'ultimo periodo, a non essere gentili, ma quelli erano apertamente affronti, non semplici e giocose provocazioni. 

Con una mano liberò il laccio che teneva legati i capelli dell'uomo, neppure sapeva quando l'aveva rimesso, era certo di averlo visto senza ad un certo punto, ma l'importante era che sparisse per sempre. Poi si chinò, sfiorandogli l'orecchio con le labbra. 

"Devono essere le stesse voci che dicono che non hai mai…conosciuto… un elfo, ma che le leggende dei Mortali su cosa possano fare nell'intimità ti hanno sempre incuriosito"  
"E sono vere, queste leggende?" sussurrò Bard voltandosi verso di lui, inumidendosi le labbra. 

Thranduil non rispose, afferrò invece le maniche del cappotto marrone, strattonandoglielo giù dalle spalle fino a toglierglielo, poi, senza una parola, si diresse con due grandi falcate all'entrata della tenda, l'aprì e gettò l'indumento al di fuori, sul suolo bagnato. 

"Non voglio essere disturbato fino a nuovo ordine, per alcuna ragione. Per qualsiasi cosa valgono le disposizioni date fino ad ora o rivolgetevi ad uno dei Capitani", comandò ai due guardiani posti fuori, strappando un sorriso imbarazzato a Bard, poi rientrò, dirigendosi senza una parola all'area più riservata del tendone, occupata da un grande letto ridondante di stoffe preziose e cuscini, attendendo che Bard lo seguisse. 

L'uomo esitò solamente un attimo. 

"Quello che avete gettato nel fango era il mio cappotto, in caso non ve ne foste accorto", commentò tranquillo, agitando il vino appena versatosi nel calice. 

"Quello straccio pulcioso? Sono certo che perfino tra queste rovine vi siano abiti abbandonati più degni di quello. Per l'alba di domani i miei guardiani ti faranno avere indumenti più adatti", rispose Thranduil senza neppure voltarsi, impegnato a liberarsi della tunica esterna. 

Bard osservò i movimenti deliberatamente lenti per qualche attimo, la grazia quasi innaturale, che neppure in una vita di allenamenti sarebbe stato in grado di acquisire, ma dopo qualche secondo fece un passo indietro, passandosi una mano sul volto. 

Cosa stava facendo? Tutto ciò che lui e la sua gente possedevano era andato distrutto solo una manciata di ore prima, le perdite di vite erano incalcolabili, un enorme esercito si apprestava a dichiarare guerra ad un pugno di nani di cui considerava ormai amici una buona parte, i suoi figli riposavano in una tenda sconosciuta a pochi passi…e lui era lì, davanti al talamo del Re degli Elfi, intento a spogliarsi, che si lasciava sedurre come un adolescente guidato dagli ormoni. Complimenti Bard, si sussurrò, ottimo momento per dimenticarti di essere un adulto responsabile. 

"Io…scusatemi, Thranduil, ma non credo sia una buona idea per me essere qui questa notte. Apprezzo tutto quello che state facendo, anche se a vostro dire lo fate solo per voi stesso, ma…" si fermò di colpo quando il Sovrano si voltò verso di lui, il capo appena inclinato da una parte. Incerto strinse il calice tra le dita, in attesa della reazione irata di qualcuno che non aveva mai imparato ad accettare un "no". 

"Nessuno è mai stato costretto con la forza a giacere con me, puoi lasciare questa tenda in qualsiasi momento senza alcuna conseguenza. Mi chiedo solo se sia tua la decisione o di quell'insano spirito di sacrificio che sembra guidare ogni tuo gesto", lo stupì Thranduil, rispondendo cortesemente. 

Altrettanto cortese non fu la reazione di Bard. Senza neppure accorgersi lasciò cadere il bicchiere, incurante che subito il liquido scarlatto macchiasse la stoffa che copriva il gelido pavimento. Due passi e fu sul Re, contro di lui, le mani strette attorno alla sottile seta che ne ricopriva il petto. 

"Insano? Sarete anche vecchio di millenni, abbastanza potente da gelarmi il sangue nelle vene con uno sguardo, ma non avete idea di cosa state dicendo! Non vi siete mai visto addossata la responsabilità di un gruppo di paesani spaventati, incapaci di scegliere cosa sia meglio per loro, pronti a seguire come pecore il primo profittatore! Girano leggende su come avete affrontato i Draghi, ma avete mai strappato il vostro stesso figlio alle loro fiamme, incapace di vedere una via di fuga?", non urlò quelle parole, fiero di sé stesso per il controllo, le sussurrò tra i denti, come uno sputo, come gli fossero bruciate in gola, incapaci ancora di essere trattenute, e poi fece un passo indietro, di colpo, come se anche la stoffa che aveva così irrispettosamente stretto fosse ardente, "perdonate la mia sfrontatezza, mi ritiro tra la mia gente, se mi cercate sono certo possiate trovarmi senza troppi disturbi", mormorò a testa bassa, imbarazzato dal suo stesso comportamento. Non importava in che situazione si trovassero, non aveva alcun diritto di parlare in modo così irriverente ad un sovrano e, soprattutto, ad un Elfo ed un guerriero. 

"Bard, stai di nuovo facendo tutto da solo", giunse però l'inattesa risposta, accompagnata da un dito sotto al mento a sollevargli il volto, "neppure ho reagito alle tue accuse e già ti scusi e accomiati, non vuoi forse permettermi di difendermi?" quel tono ancora mellifluo, incantevole, e per un istante Bard si perse nel profondo celeste dei suoi occhi, in quelle parole che sembravano scivolare come seta sulla pelle. Deglutendo a fatica fece un passo indietro. 

"State forse usando qualche incantesimo elfico su di me?" chiese, quasi arrabbiato, rendendosi però conto della stupidità della frase non appena l'altro alzò un sopracciglio, quasi divertito, "io insulto il vostro ruolo di padre, di re, e voi mi accarezzate?" concluse, cambiando rotta, confuso. 

Thranduil rimase in silenzio, allontanandosi pigramente per versarsi dell'altro vino, senza alcuna fretta di tornare alla discussione. Solo dopo lunghi istanti, infiniti, scanditi solo dal respiro pesante dell'Uomo, arrivò alle sue spalle, passandogli le unghie per tutta la lunghezza della schiena, graffiandolo attraverso la grezza tunica, bevendo del gemito malamente trattenuto che sfuggì le labbra di Bard. 

"La differenza qui è che tu stai cercando un modo di fuggire, o di farti mandare via, io di sedurti. Quindi vedi come sarebbe controproducente, per quanto mi riguarda, abboccare alle tue provocazioni come uno dei tuoi contadinotti", spiegò, ancora paziente, più di quanto ricordasse di essere stato nell'ultima manciata di secoli. Ma quella notte era diversa. Era la prima trascorsa su un campo di battaglia dopo tanto tempo, seppur non abbastanza. Era una notte che prometteva ricordi e vecchie ferite, una che Thranduil non aveva alcuna intenzione di vivere. Non lo avrebbe mai confessato a nessuno, tanto meno ad un Mortale il cui cammino aveva solo casualmente incrociato il suo, ma quella notte era disposto a tutto, anche a rinunciare ai propri modi altezzosi ed inflessibili, pur di non doverla trascorrere da solo. 

"Dite che non usate strana magia elfica, ma state confondendo la mia mente con le vostre parole", protestò Bard, lanciandosi un'occhiata sopra la spalla, cercando di cogliere l'espressione dell'altro. 

Tutto ciò che riuscì a vedere fu però un rapido movimento, un istante, prima di sentire le labbra calde dell'Elfo contro l'orecchio. 

"Non mi sto prendendo gioco di nessuno. È semplice ciò che chiedo, Bard. Una scelta. Vuoi trascorrere la notte con me, o preferisci fuggire a nasconderti tra le tue genti?" 

"Non…non sarebbe una fuga, solo un rifiuto", quasi balbettò l'arciere, eppure fiero di se stesso per la sicurezza delle proprie parole, quando tutto in lui, invece, urlava per una reazione estrema. O forse non proprio tutto, doveva ammettere. La parte razionale, quella che lo aveva fatto sopravvivere fino a quel momento, urlava sempre più a gran voce di voltarsi e andarsene, quanto fosse una pessima idea invischiarsi in una simile situazione. Eppure, per una volta, era messa a tacere dal semplice sangue che gli scorreva nelle vene, che sembrava quasi una sensazione fisica, che rendeva la sua pelle sensibile perfino all'aria che la sfiorava. Era il suo semplice essere Uomo, e per un attimo maledì quella debolezza, maledì tutto ciò a cui aveva rinunciato e che lo aveva portato a cedere proprio in quel momento. 

Era vero, neppure ricordava l'ultima volta che si era concesso di sentire il calore di una carezza, di un amante, di un corpo premuto al proprio. Era vissuto per i suoi figli, per la sua gente, dimenticandosi sé stesso e le più basse debolezze. Eccetto che, forse, non erano tali, forse erano solo la sua natura. La natura di qualsiasi creatura, il bisogno di contatto, di dimenticare tutto per un po' se non i propri bisogni. 

E in quel momento, in quella tenda, vi era la più impassibile delle creature, un sovrano calcolatore e spietato, un Essere di Luce, pronto a dimenticare ogni cosa, a ingoiare ogni insulto, pur di concedersi lo stesso lusso, lo stesso piacere. 

Aprì la bocca per formulare la risposta che ancora Thranduil stava attendendo, ma non ne uscì alcun suono. Allora, semplicemente, afferrò il bordo della propria tunica, la sfilò in un movimento fluido, e la gettò a terra. 

"Non accetto perché mi avete sedotto con le vostre false parole grondanti miele, accetto perché nonostante sia irrazionale non posso negare di essere attratto da voi", stabilì, più a beneficio del proprio orgoglio che del nuovo amante, le cui mani già si erano appropriate delle sue spalle e le esploravano, con tocchi lenti ma decisi, lasciando sulla pelle scie di lava. 

Thranduil sorrise, dietro di lui, continuando a godersi la sensazione della pelle del Mortale sotto le dita, la consistenza così diversa da quella perfetta degli elfi con cui trascorreva il suo tempo libero. 

Era stato fin troppo semplice convincere il giovane Uomo a fermarsi lì, non che ne avesse mai dubitato, era stato ovvio dalla prima occhiata come Bard fosse affascinato dagli elfi, e non poteva certo biasimarlo, non vi erano problemi su cosa l'uomo si fosse raccontato per accettare. Nessuno più di Thranduil conosceva la necessità della menzogna, del camuffare. 

Abbandonando quei pensieri lasciò che una mano risalisse lungo il collo dell'uomo, facendogli sentire le unghie, arrivando ai capelli che afferrò con decisione per tirargli la testa all'indietro, per farsi spazio per attaccargli la gola con i denti. 

Non erano morsi, era un tocco più leggero, simile al graffio di poco prima, accompagnato dal calore del fiato, cancellato dalla carezza immediata della lingua, e Bard scoprì dopo pochi attimi che gli era impossibile trattenersi, restare impassibile. 

Un lieve gemito gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Troppo alto, imbarazzante. 

"è così che funziona?" chiese per coprire il proprio passo falso, grato che il rossore alle guance fosse attribuibile al calore nella tenda, "Io sto qui fermo e voi prendete ciò che desiderate?" il Sovrano elfico rise contro di lui, facendolo rabbrividire, poi si scostò, andandogli finalmente davanti, spostando la mano sulla clavicola, quasi esitante a scendere ancora. 

No, decisamente non ricordava l'ultima volta che si era concesso ad un Uomo, forse neppure sedeva ancora sul Trono, e sembrava quasi un peccato, ora, avventarsi su Bard, sprecare in un secondo ciò che era ormai, per la seconda volta, una novità. Disegnò dei piccoli cerchi sulla pelle, senza muoversi oltre, impedendosi di esplorare il petto abbronzato, solido, che nulla aveva in comune con i corpi diafani e glabri dei suoi soliti amanti. 

"Girano intere leggende sulla mia fredda crudeltà, sull'altezzosa superiorità con cui tratto tutti intorno a me, eppure da quando siamo entrati in questa tenda solo tu fai accuse, Bard. Sei qui di tua spontanea volontà, ti sei privato tu stesso degli indumenti, eppure ancora insinui che sia io che ti sto usando. È forse questo ciò che ti aspetti?" cambiò il tono con quelle ultime parole, più freddo, distaccato, letale, e Bard riuscì solo a deglutire, scuotendo la testa. Quello era più simile al Thranduil spietato che gli avevano descritto. Quello che si aspettava. Si rifiutò di pensare a quanto di colpo i propri pantaloni si fossero fatti più stretti. 

"Sicuro? Perché posso dimenticare in fretta il rispetto e la cautela che sto usando con te, irriverente Mortale!" il tono divenne più basso, minaccioso, carico di un potere che Bard non aveva immaginato di udire. La mano di Thranduil tornò ad afferrare i capelli scuri, stringendoli, forzandolo a guardarlo negli occhi, "Ti aspetti questo, come tutti, vero? È sprecata la gentilezza con te, con voi Mortali…" 

Ma Bard lo interruppe spingendosi contro di lui, baciandolo senza alcuna finezza. Labbra premute con forza, denti a graffiare, provocare e la lingua si insinuò senza permesso nella bocca dell'elfo, cercando la sua, invadendolo sfrontatamente, con un sorriso quando la mano di Thranduil si strinse di più tra i suoi capelli, quasi involontariamente. 

"Allora è vera questa leggenda su voi elfi: parlate troppo", commentò poi, scostandosi appena da quella bocca invitante, respirandovi ancora contro. Con le mani cercò il bordo della corta tunica, vi infilò sotto le mani, raggiungendo finalmente la pelle nuda. Esplorò il petto quasi sorpreso, accarezzando muscoli allenati e ben cesellati, che non si era aspettato, la pelle liscia, quasi troppo delicata. 

Thranduil fece un passo indietro, senza spostarsi abbastanza da costringerlo a perdere il tocco, e senza una parola si sfilò del tutto l'indumento, lasciandolo distrattamente cadere a terra. 

Per un attimo Bard rimase senza parole, perso a seguire con lo sguardo le linee perfette di quel torso, per accompagnarle poi con le dita. Incapace di trattenersi varcò ancora lo spazio che li divideva, chinando la testa per passare la lingua sui capezzoli scuri, unico contrasto al candore infinito di quel corpo. Ne leccò uno, quasi pigramente, ad occhi chiusi per godersi la sensazione della pelle tra le sue labbra e delle dita tra i suoi capelli, ormai quasi a guidarlo. Una mano stretta sull'esile vita dell'elfo, l'altra sulla schiena, a tenerlo fermo, bloccato contro di se. 

Thranduil rimase zitto, non una parola, il respiro controllato, ma incapace di nascondere la pelle d'oca che gli copriva ormai le braccia, il collo, o il momento in cui il respiro divenne, per un solo attimo, irregolare, quando Bard spostò la propria attenzione all'altro capezzolo, mordendolo con appena troppa foga, leccando subito via il lieve dolore, strusciando impietosamente la guancia ruvida contro la pelle perfetta solo per poi baciarne via il rossore. 

Certo che quella situazione avrebbe intaccato il proprio, freddo, distacco troppo in fretta, Thranduil usò la presa nei capelli per costringerlo ad alzare il volto, abbassando il proprio a cancellare la lieve differenza d'altezza, e questa volta fu lui a baciarlo, con lo stesso impeto che avrebbe usato in battaglia, prendendo possesso della bocca di Bard come se la sua stessa esistenza dipendesse da quello, gemendo soddisfatto nel sentire le proprie labbra rese sensibili dalla barba dell'Uomo che lo graffiava incessante. 

Bard si lasciò baciare, aggrappato a lui, le unghie quasi piantate nella pelle, un angolo remoto della sua ragione, ormai ignorata, a chiedersi se si potessero lasciare veri segni su un Elfo, se il giorno dopo il suo amante avrebbe portato i segni dei graffi sotto l'armatura, ma ad ogni carezza di quella lingua contro la sua ogni pensiero sembrava farsi più lontano, cancellato da una passione che per troppo aveva ignorato, da quel controllo che, per la prima volta in quella che sembrava un'eternità, poteva abbandonare. 

Solo quando il bacio divenne troppo ed il respiro iniziò a mancargli, Bard abbassò le mani sui fianchi dell'amante, percorrendo il bordo dei pantaloni con i polpastrelli, fino ad arrivare all'allacciatura. I lacci si slegarono morbidi sotto alle sue dita distratte, e subito la presa tornò alla stoffa sui fianchi, strattonandola verso il basso, a quel punto privo di finezza, disperato solo di far sparire quell'ultimo indumento dal corpo perfetto davanti a se. 

Senza neppure commentare, con un sorriso ben poco rassicurante, Thranduil si allontanò di qualche passo, piegandosi poi a togliere gli stivali, liberandosi di quelli e dei pantaloni prima di rialzarsi. 

Rimase totalmente nudo al centro di quella camera, solo i capelli sciolti, ad incorniciargli le spalle ed il volto, eppure Bard era certo di non aver mai posato lo sguardo su qualcosa di più maestoso ed imponente. Tutto, nella sua postura, urlava chi fosse davvero quella creatura, quanto l'essere svestito non lo rendesse minimamente più vulnerabile. Avrebbe potuto scendere così sul campo di battaglia e chiunque lo avrebbe rispettato ed ubbidito allo stesso modo. 

"L'alba si avvicina, questa notte non è infinita, Bard. Pensi di liberarti di quegli ultimi, sporchi, stracci e raggiungermi o di restare fermo a fissarmi?" chiese in tono annoiato, per coprire la frustrazione allo spazio che li separava. 

Trascorse qualche lungo attimo prima che Bard fosse in grado di annuire, qualche altro prima che, goffamente se paragonato all'elfo, si piegasse per liberarsi degli stivali e poi dei pantaloni. Quando rialzò lo sguardo Thranduil era poggiato con un fianco al grande tavolo della stanza da letto, tra le dita un calice di vino, totalmente a proprio agio nel non indossare nient'altro che la propria pelle. 

Per qualche istante studiò l'Uomo, la testa impercettibilmente inclinata, poi tornò dritto in piedi, facendo cenno con un dito all'altro di avvicinarsi, e subito Bard ubbidì, incapace di resistere qualsiasi ordine l'elfo potesse dargli in quel momento, pur sentendosi incerto ed imbarazzato nel muoversi, con gli occhi fissi su un paragone così irraggiungibile. 

Quando fu ad un solo fiato da lui, però, Thranduil lo fermò, portandogli il proprio calice alle labbra e Bard lo accettò grato, impegnandosi a non strozzarsi mentre l'altra mano lo accarezzava quasi distrattamente, arrivando a graffiare il gluteo. 

Un attimo, e così come lo aveva avvicinato, Thranduil scostò di colpo il bicchiere, piegandosi a bere direttamente dalla bocca di Bard, cancellando il sapore della bevanda con la propria lingua, in un bacio languido, provocatorio, accompagnato dal ritmo della mano che continuava a giocare sul suo fondoschiena e per un momento l'uomo fu certo che con quel ritmo la notte sarebbe in realtà stata molto più breve del previsto. 

Ma di colpo ogni contatto cessò.

"Cosa vuoi provare questa notte, Ammazzadrago? Chiedi, e sono certo sarò più che lieto di concedertelo", sussurrò Thranduil seducente, la voce come una di quelle sensuali carezze che le sue mani avevano dispensato. 

Bard era certo esistesse una risposta razionale, qualcosa uscito da quelle voci di paese che giravano riguardo gli incontri con gli Elfi, qualcosa che non avrebbe mai osato con nessun'altro, ma di colpo la sua mente sembrava aver deciso di non collaborare più, come riempita di cotone, di un fastidioso rumore statico, e quando aprì la bocca nessun suono ne uscì.

Fece la sola cosa che chiunque avrebbe razionalmente scelto in quel momento: si lasciò cadere in ginocchio. 

Ancora senza una parola alzò lo sguardo, quasi in cerca di una conferma, sospirando a come il corpo del Re sembrasse infinito da quella posizione. 

Gli occhi di Thranduil erano più scuri ora, il colore del mare in tempesta, concentrati, duri, ma non potevano più nascondere in alcun modo la passione che sembrava essere divenuta qualcosa di concreto, quasi un prezioso lenzuolo che copriva la tenda, avvolgendoli. 

"Non posso dire che la tua scelta mi deluda", commentò con un piccolo sorriso, a rassicurare il mortale apparentemente ancora troppo intimorito da lui. 

Era tutto ciò che serviva a Bard. 

Sorridendo a sua volta, sfacciatamente, risalì coi palmi dalle ginocchia alle cosce affusolate, usando poi la presa per tenere fermo l'amante e portare finalmente la bocca all'addome piatto. Ne disegnò ogni contorno con le labbra, poi con la lingua, tracciando il profilo dei muscoli, giocando dentro e fuori l'ombelico, spudorato, seguendo poi, lentamente, le linee che lo guidarono tra le cosce di Thranduil. Ma ancora evitò di baciare ciò che era certo il Sovrano più desiderasse, provocando invece l'interno coscia, la pelle sottile, con la propria barba, disseminando piccoli morsi ovunque la pelle era più sensibile. 

Fino a che una mano tra i capelli - ancora quella presa, forse era stato troppo palese nel mostrare quanto lo eccitava - lo costrinse ad alzare lo sguardo. 

"Stai forse cercando di vedere la famosa ira di Thranduil?" lo intimorì l'elfo, ma il primo, vero, sorriso cancellò l'effetto minaccioso. 

"Sono un vostro alleato, dovete rispettare le mie decisioni", rispose pronto Bard, meravigliandosi di se stesso, fiero di quella battuta pronta. 

"Potresti smettere di esserlo, se non fai ciò che devi", provocò Thranduil, accarezzando col pollice le labbra bagnate dell'uomo, "e non credo servano certe formalità, vista la tua…posizione."

Nuovamente Bard non rispose a parole. Per qualche istante succhiò il pollice poi, con uno scatto, afferrò il polso dell'altro, scostandolo, bloccandoglielo contro la sua stessa coscia, prima di avventarsi con la bocca sul sesso, baciandolo per tutta la lunghezza, arrivando alla punta che provocò solo per qualche attimo con la lingua, niente di più, prima di scendere ancora, leccandolo, accarezzandone la base con le dita, ma senza dargli la soddisfazione che Thranduil cercava. 

L'elfo lo lasciò fare per qualche attimo, poi liberò il polso con un gesto secco, portando di nuovo le dita tra i suoi capelli. Questa volta, però non strinse, lo accarezzò invece, passando le unghie, giocando con le ciocche ormai disordinate, graffiandolo con più forza una sola volta, in un silenzioso avvertimento, quando l'uomo fece l'atto di allontanarsi.

Non servì altro perché Bard recepisse il messaggio. Elfo o no quella provocazione continuava da troppo ed era vero che, purtroppo, quella notte non era infinita e che molti doveri li attendevano al di fuori di quella tenda. 

Solo per un altro attimo affondò il volto contro l'inguine di Thranduil, chiedendosi come potesse, dopo ore di cavalcata, portare ancora quell'odore perfetto, di bosco, di cascata impetuosa, d'inverno sdraiati sull'erba secca. 

Ma non era neppure il momento per perdersi in quei pensieri. Avrebbe indubbiamente avuto occasione, in futuro, per ricordare l'odore di quel Sovrano, per ripensarci nella solitudine della sua casa. Ma in quel momento non era solo, era con lui, tra le sue cosce, senza tempo per sprecare opportunità e attenzione. 

Sorridendo leccò una traccia immaginaria dall'inguine alla punta, prendendolo poi in bocca senza più esitare. Un gemito gli sfuggì le labbra alla sensazione e le vibrazioni fecero involontariamente stringere le dita di Thranduil per un istante. Bard sorrise, impegnandosi di più, succhiando tutto ciò che poteva, tenendo tra le dita la base e gemendo sfacciatamente, solo per sentire ancora quella minuscola perdita di controllo, quelle dita che sembravano quasi disubbidire alla fredda calma serafica che l'elfo si stava chiaramente imponendo. 

Non gli servì pensarci per lasciar scivolare la mano libera ancora sulla coscia dell'elfo, esplorandolo, arrivando alla natica tesa. Lo graffiò, come Thranduil aveva fatto con lui, poi, impudentemente, iniziò ad esplorare la fessura tra i glutei, ignorando come di colpo l'amante sembrò irrigidirsi. 

Continuò, però lento, senza azzardare nessun'altra invasione, impegnandosi a succhiare e leccare come se la sua vita fosse dipesa solo da quello, fino a che non sentì l'altro rilassarsi impercettibilmente. Sorrise contro di lui, gemendo ancora la sua approvazione. 

Per alcuni minuti nulla cambiò, se non il respiro dell'elfo, sempre più irregolare, e i gemiti di Bard, ormai disperati, la sua eccitazione dimenticata, poi, dal nulla, la mano tra i capelli, non troppo gentilmente, lo invitò ad alzarsi. 

Ubbidì, trovandosi davanti le labbra rosse di Thranduil, labbra che erano state palesemente morse e tormentate per nascondere qualsiasi gemito avesse voluto lasciarle. Soddisfatto si sporse in avanti, baciandolo avidamente, sciogliendosi nell'abbraccio dell'amante quando questo lo strinse a se con furore, prendendo il controllo del bacio per inseguire ogni traccia del suo stesso sapore. Era un gesto appassionato, disperato, più rovente dell'amplesso che stavano consumando. 

Prima ancora che Bard potesse riprendersi dal bacio Thranduil lo spinse indietro, verso il letto, facendovelo poi cadere. 

"è ora che il Re degli Elfi si prenda la sua soddisfazione, Mortale", mormorò poi Thranduil, salendogli sopra, senza però neppure sfiorarlo.

"Non era forse soddisfatto abbastanza dalla mia bocca, il Re?" chiese provocatorio Bard, leccandosi le labbra e poi stirandosi, portando le braccia sopra la testa ad afferrare il bordo del materasso, totalmente esposto. Thranduil sorrise, sedendosi sulle sue cosce.

"Non dubitare delle doti di queste labbra", assicurò, accarezzandole con le dita, "ma c'è molto di te che può darmi ancor più soddisfazioni", concluse appoggiando il palmo aperto sull'erezione dell'Uomo e facendola poi scivolare, lenta, fino portarla tra le cosce socchiuse. Senza traccia dell'incertezza che aveva prima mostrato l'uomo si insinuò tra le sue natiche, sfiorandolo con la punta di un dito, invadendolo appena, "sei così teso, così stretto…mi chiedo cosa servirà per poterti rilassare abbastanza da possederti", a quella frase Bard dovette chiudere gli occhi per un istante, certo di essere sul punto di finire tutto in quel momento. Quando li riaprì Thranduil era steso su di lui, il volto alla sua stessa altezza, un sorriso malizioso ad accompagnarlo, "so che i Mortali non sono famosi per il loro autocontrollo, ma conto che tu lo mantenga ancora per un po'…o non sarebbe altrettanto divertente", confidò, evitando di dirgli che, se anche si fosse spento in quel momento era certo che l'avrebbe portato ancora al piacere entro la fine della nottata. Ma farlo attendere era più divertente, vedere i muscoli tesi, i sospiri frustrati…

Senza girarci ancora attorno Thranduil gli afferrò entrambi i polsi saldamente, tenendoglieli bloccati sopra la testa, e gli attaccò il collo con lingua e denti, celando contro la sua pelle un sorriso all'idea dei segni che avrebbe sfoggiato il giorno successivo. 

"Tieni le mani qui", ordinò poi, scendendo nella sua esplorazione, percorrendo ancora e ancora la colonna della gola, lasciata scoperta dalla testa gettata all'indietro, godendosi la sensazione così estranea della barba, mordendo gentilmente il pomo d'Adamo per godersi la vibrazione del gemito tra le proprie labbra. 

Continuò la discesa, leccando, mordendo, imparando la consistenza di quella pelle diversa dalla propria, accanendosi sull'orecchio, incredulo che davvero per nessun mortale potesse essere sensibile quanto quelle degli elfi, ma ebbe il suo premio nello scoprire, invece, quanto sensibile fosse per Bard l'incavo tra il collo e la spalla. Soddisfatto continuò ad attaccare quel punto, bloccandogli i fianchi che si arcuarono involontariamente, scendendo poi sul petto, tracciando il percorso coi denti, in un graffio umido, sensuale, che si fermò solo quando incontrò la durezza di un capezzolo che subito prese tra le labbra, succhiandolo e mordendolo. 

Fu il troppo silenzio, però, paragonato ai brividi e ai muscoli contratti, che attirò la sua attenzione. Confuso alzò la testa di scatto, in tempo per vedere Bard reprimere ogni verso mordendo il proprio braccio.

"Voglio sentirti", obbiettò solo, a metà tra una protesta ed un ordine, con una serietà che quasi lasciò posto al divertimento nel vedere l'uomo arrossire di colpo, "non stai nascondendo il tuo piacere, quindi?" offrì ancora, incuriosito, quando Bard non sembrò voler fornire alcuna risposta. 

"Siamo in una tenda, possono sentirci", confessò infine, imbarazzato. Thranduil non riuscì a trattenere una lieve risata. 

"La tua gente è decisamente troppo lontana e i miei guerrieri, mi spiace informartene così, ma se sono interessati è già da un po' che sentono ogni tuo sospiro. Come hai detto tu, siamo in una tenda, e siamo circondati da elfi. I tuoi sospiri sono rumorosi, mio caro Ammazzadrago", spiegò, ancora divertito, smorzando l'imbarazzante verità con le dita a giocare lungo la gola, lasciata umida dai suoi baci, "non arrossire ancora", riprese però, nel vedere l'evidentemente difficoltà del mortale, "sei un Re adesso, come tale sei stato acclamato e devi imparare che nessuno dei tuoi sudditi può giudicarti o imbarazzarti. Se vuoi giacere con qualcuno sei libero di farlo senza doverti nascondere. Almeno nella maggior parte dei casi", aggiunse, ripensando ad un paio di quegli amanti di cui nessuno sarebbe mai dovuto venire a conoscenza. 

In attesa della protesta che era certo sarebbe arrivata, si accomodò col volto contro il petto dell'uomo, passando distrattamente sul solito capezzolo con la lingua. 

"Ho dei figli!" arrivò puntuale l'opposizione, sdegnata.

"Voi Mortali non spiegate forse loro come vengono al mondo?" obbiettò ancora Thranduil, tornandogli cavalcioni e prestando ora attenzione all'altro capezzolo. Bard rise alla situazione, i polsi ancora alzati, nonostante tutto, e di colpo spinse i fianchi verso quelli del compagno, strappando un sospiro sorpreso ad entrambi quando i loro sessi si sfiorarono. 

"Sono piuttosto certo che neppure voi elfi mettiate al mondo i figli così!" scherzò, e questa volta la risata di Thranduil contro di lui gli strappò un gemito tutt'altro che sommesso. 

"Sei un sovrano ora, fatti sentire, fai sapere a tutti che puoi fare ciò che vuoi", incitò l'elfo, succhiandolo ancora e ancora, scendendo poi sul corpo lasciato teso dalla posizione, leccando, mordendo, imitando i giochi attorno all'ombelico che Bard stesso aveva provato su di lui. Ma, al contrario dell'uomo, lui non esitò a prendere tra le labbra il sesso disperatamente duro dell'uomo. Solo per un attimo ne stuzzicò la punta con la lingua, poi lasciò che scivolasse in bocca, senza fermarsi fino a che non poté sentire l'inguine del mortale contro le labbra, quell'odore che per sempre avrebbe ricordato come inconfondibilmente suo. 

A quel contatto così inatteso ogni controllo e pudore che Bard ancora avesse sparì. Sforzandosi di non sollevare i fianchi, di non apparire troppo disperato, abbassò invece una mano, afferrando i soffici capelli che erano caduti davanti al volto dell'elfo. 

"Voglio vedere", spiegò senza rendersi conto che il momento stesso in cui lo fece fu la sua rovina. 

Thranduil lo stava fissando dal basso, le pupille dilatate, gli occhi blu sempre più scuri, la bocca stretta attorno al suo sesso, che lasciava scivolare, inseguendolo con la lingua, come fosse la più dolce delle caramelle. Non vi era imbarazzo in lui e quando vide l'eccitazione di Bard aumentare nel guardarlo, mise su uno spettacolo, inclinando appena la testa, lasciando scivolare il sesso dalla propria presa solo per accarezzarlo e disegnarlo con la lingua, per stuzzicarne la punta prima di catturarlo ancora tra le labbra, il tutto senza mai scostare lo sguardo da quello di Bard. 

L'uomo fu fiero di resistere alcuni minuti prima di stringere la mano tra i capelli e spostare a forza l'amante da sé. 

"Mi avevi promesso molto di più, non vorrai mica farmi finire così", protestò, il fiato corto ma la voce ancora manteneva una parvenza di solidità. 

Thranduil annuì, pronto a proseguire col proprio piano. Aveva atteso solo una reazione dell'altro, per vedere se lo avesse fermato o se, disperato quanto appariva, si sarebbe perso in quel bacio peccaminoso. Fosse stato uno dei suoi elfi, a quel punto, sarebbe stato fiero del suo controllo. 

Assecondando la richiesta si dimenticò del sesso, ora bagnato e abbandonato contro l'addome dell'uomo, scendendo ancora, fino a raggiungere l'interno coscia. Senza alcun preavviso strinse i denti, con forza, ignorando il verso di sorpresa e dolore del mortale. Solo quando fu certo di aver lasciato un marchio, si sollevò, spostando i capelli su una spalla. 

"Un Re non permette mai che qualcuno si dimentichi troppo in fretta di lui", iniziò a spiegare, mettendosi a sedere e passando le dita sul segno appena lasciato, sentendo Bard tremare sotto il tocco, "qualsiasi cosa accada nei prossimi giorni quel livido si farà sentire ogni volta che cavalcherai e ti costringerà a pensare a questa notte", continuò poi, provocando, continuando a stuzzicare il segno per poi smettere di colpo e, con lo stesso tocco leggero, tornare a sfiorare il sesso gonfio, "mi chiedo se diverrai duro, facendolo", e Bard spalancò gli occhi, stupito da quella formulazione così rude, improvvisa, e dalla supplica di pietà del proprio corpo. 

"Lo sono adesso, ma ancora non stai facendo niente in proposito", tentò

"Mortali, così bramosi. Ogni cosa a suo tempo. Voltati", ordinò Thranduil, accompagnando la parola con una lieve spinta alla spalla. Bard esitò un istante, mordendosi il labbro. Se possibile steso prono sarebbe stato ancor più vulnerabile. Non che non fosse esattamente quello che, a quel punto, desiderava essere nelle mani dell'elfo. Non che non attendesse solo di dare, e prendere, tutto il possibile in quella situazione. Dopo un secondo si voltò, accomodandosi, "così mi piaci", fu la gratifica che ricevette, patetica se paragonata alla bocca che subito si chiuse sulla sua spalla. 

In una rapida mossa Thranduil gli aprì le gambe, accarezzandogli le cosce coi palmi, inginocchiandovisi in mezzo, e ancora una volta si chinò su di lui, mordendolo alla base del collo, leccandolo e baciandolo, esplorando ogni lentiggine, neo, minuscola imperfezione di quella schiena così esotica. Era più interessante che esplorare un amante elfo, vi erano tracce, segni che permettevano di disegnare sentieri immaginari e di percorrerli ancora ed ancora, ogni volta diversi. Ma perfino la sua pazienza aveva dei limiti. Senza mai sollevare le labbra dalla sua pelle seguì la linea dritta della spina dorsale, percorrendola con la lingua fermandosi a lungo a leccare la dolce incurvatura prima delle natiche che, dopo quello che sembrava un tempo infinito, si abbassò a mordere e succhiare, lasciando una lieve impronta, molto più dolce di quella sulla coscia. 

Continuando a giocare coi glutei tesi dell'amante, divertito dal sentirlo sussultare e gemere ad ogni morso, raggiunse il bordo del letto, tirando fuori da sotto il materasso una fiala trasparente. Questa volta non insegnò a Bard l'importanza per un re di essere sempre pronto a tutto, invece, semplicemente, abbandonò la fiala sul letto, liberandosi di nuovo entrambe le mani per poter scostare le natiche e, senza alcun preavviso abbassarvi in mezzo la lingua, attaccando voracemente ciò che, ormai, non aspettava altro che possedere. 

In risposta Bard affondò il volto tra i cuscini, a cui strinse attorno i pugni, ma neppure quello poté mascherare il gemito sorpreso e disperato, o controllare i fianchi che si alzavano in un angosciato invito, più una supplica, probabilmente, e Thranduil assecondò la richiesta, continuando a violarlo con la lingua, scoprendo che a graffiare quel punto così sensibile coi denti estorceva all'Uomo un gemito acuto, simile ad un urlo. 

Distrattamente raggiunse la fiala, certo che entrambi ormai non potessero sopportare a lungo ulteriori provocazioni, e quando ne versò una parte sul palmo della mano la stanza fu inondata dal profumo di muschio ed alberi, di fiori selvatici ed erba bagnata. 

Bard chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi ancora di più, immaginando di essere steso sul soffice suolo del Bosco di cui Thranduil era padrone, anziché in quella tenda. 

Sussultò alla sensazione del liquido freddo contro di sé, ma subito questa fu cancellata dalla lingua incandescente dell'elfo che ne inseguiva il sapore. Senza neppure pensarci Bard si sollevò in ginocchio, il volto ancora nascosto tra i soffici cuscini, lasciando all'amante lo spazio per qualsiasi cosa desiderasse fare, senza alcun imbarazzo per la posizione così esposta. Pochi attimi e l'iniziativa fu premiata. Senza smettere di baciarlo, quasi dolcemente, Thranduil lasciò scivolare un dito nel suo corpo ormai rilassato, muovendosi lento, pigramente, cercando subito dentro di lui quel punto che lo avrebbe fatto urlare e trovandolo senza alcuno sforzo. 

Bard morse il cuscino, le mani ormai bianche nella stretta disperata. 

"Thranduil", pronunciò il suo nome per la prima volta quella sera, godendoselo sulla lingua, assaporandolo come fossero state le labbra dell'elfo, "basta provocazioni", concluse, incerto se fosse una richiesta, un ordine o una supplica, disposto a renderlo qualsiasi cosa l'elfo volesse, pur di far finire quella dolce tortura. 

Ma l'elfo si limitò a sorridere contro di lui, continuando a tormentarlo con le labbra, la lingua, concedendosi lunghi momenti prima di aggiungere un secondo dito, sorridendo divertito all'improvvisa reazione di Bard, a come l'uomo si spinse all'indietro, prendendosi dalla sua mano ciò che desiderava. Così come aveva iniziato, dal nulla, Thranduil tolse le dita, svuotando su se stesso l'ultima metà di fiala. 

Senza più provocare, deciso, afferrò i fianchi dell'uomo, accarezzandogli distrattamente coi polpastrelli, pronto, finalmente, ad affondare in lui, a concludere quella serata di provocazioni, ma a sorpresa Bard gli bloccò un polso, fermandolo. 

"No!" esclamò deciso, spostandosi di dosso le mani dell'elfo. 

Thranduil aggrottò la fronte, confuso. Aveva avuto la sua dose di rifiuti, accade in molti millenni, ma mai a quel punto, mai da qualcuno che stava supplicando fino ad un istante prima. Doveva ammetterlo, non gli capitava spesso di rimanere spiazzato, tantomeno di esserlo per colpa di un Mortale. 

"Lasciami girare. Non amo i rapporti di spalle", spiegò però Bard un istante dopo, nascondendo un sorriso all'esitazione dell'elfo, certo di averlo confuso, intimamente soddisfatto di quel risultato. 

Senza una parola Thranduil spostò le mani, permettendo all'altro di voltarsi, e non appena Bard fu di nuovo steso sulla schiena, in un lampo gli allacciò le gambe in vita, passandogli una mano attorno al collo per tirarlo a sé. Un bacio stranamente lento, sensuale, celato dalla cortina di capelli biondi dell'elfo, cullato dalle dolci note di muschio e foresta che erano rimaste a profumare l'aria, niente che lasciasse intuire il punto disperato a cui erano arrivati solo un attimo prima, del gesto di pura passione fisica che si stava consumando in quella tenda. 

"Ora puoi mostrarmi cosa sa fare un Elfo", concesse infine Bard, mordicchiandogli istigatore il labbro inferiore, e Thranduil non sembrò esitare un istante nello spingersi dentro di lui, estenuantemente lento, fermandosi solo quando fu del tutto avvolto dal calore di quel corpo forte. 

Non c'era molto in comune con ciò che negli ultimi anni aveva condiviso con gli altri Elfi. L'uomo si muoveva senza alcuna grazia, spinto solo dalla passione e dal bisogno, assecondando con forza le sue spinte, opponendosi ai cambi di ritmo se non erano di suo gradimento, se rallentava troppo, senza imbarazzi, senza cercare di assecondare un proprio superiore, desiderando solo di soddisfare il proprio incombente piacere e quello del nuovo amante. 

Con una mano Thranduil iniziò ad accarezzare distrattamente una coscia, gli occhi fissi sul punto dove si fondevano i loro corpi, sulla pelle premuta l'uno contro l'altro, la sua, di perla, in netto contrasto con quella olivastra dell'uomo. Giocò ancora ed ancora sui muscoli delle gambe, più tozze forse, ma di certo non meno forti ed aggraziate, senza mai smettere di muoversi dentro e fuori dall'arciere, strappandogli ad ogni spinta un nuovo gemito, più disperato ed acuto. 

"Ho…ho imparato che le leggende sugli elfi sono vere", mormorò Bard, il fiato pesanti, le dita affondate nei bicipiti dell'amante su di sé, gli occhi socchiusi per vedere ciò che accadeva, per memorizzare ogni istante, ma incapace di tenerli del tutto aperto, "ora concedimi di…" implorò, ma non finì la frase, perché con un cenno della testa fin troppo aggraziato l'Elfo gli accordò ciò che chiedeva, aumentando il ritmo, ruotando i fianchi e Bard poté solo gettare la testa indietro, incapace di frenare anche un solo gemito. 

Bastò che le lunghe dita dell'elfo si chiudessero sul suo sesso trascurato perché tutto precipitasse. Strinse di più le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi. Gli occhi ora serrati, incapace di vedere, di capire qualsiasi cosa che non fosse quel piacere che l'amante gli stava dando e, in pochi attimi, con un urlo roco si sciolse nella sua mano. 

Thranduil gemette all'orgasmo di Bard, nel sentire il calore liquido tra le dita, i muscoli tesi fino a tremare e, soprattutto, il suo corpo contrarsi ancora ed ancora attorno a lui, quasi impedendogli di muoversi, tenendolo intrappolato lì, disperatamente affamato… chiuse gli occhi anche lui, già appagato della visione dell'uomo sotto di se, concentrandosi solo sulle sensazioni, sul corpo che ora sembrava quasi opporsi alle spinte, sulle gambe che allentavano la presa, esauste, e le dita che si limitavano ad accarezzarlo, a giocare coi capelli ormai spettinati. Si lasciò andare, spendendosi dentro di lui, concedendogli la soddisfazione di un gemito appagato. 

Ma solo per pochi attimi si abbandonò al languore di quel piacere, non si lasciò cadere su di lui, esausto, come gli altri amanti che Bard aveva avuto, si spostò invece di fianco, seduto sul letto, rilassato. A fatica l'Uomo aprì gli occhi, il fiato ancora corto, chiedendosi come potesse l'elfo apparire ancora così regale, appena spettinato. 

"Immagino le leggende siano giustificate solo perché ho condiviso il letto con il Sovrano degli Elfi?" scherzò pigramente, sussultando al dolore in ogni muscolo quando allungò le gambe. 

"Lo scoprirai solo quando conoscerai qualche altro elfo, immagino", commentò Thranduil, giocando con le dita sul petto sudato dell'amante. Si concesse qualche minuto, distratto a studiare il respiro irregolare dell'uomo, che non sembrava ancora calmarsi, a come il suo corpo sembrava di colpo sentire il freddo della tenda, percorso da lievi brividi. Ma troppo presto la mente si spostò da ciò che era appena accaduto. 

Si alzò, indossando una lunga vestaglia argentea, di seta. 

"Ed è caratteristica comune anche non concedere neppure un momento al tuo amante per riprendersi?" riprese Bard quando l'elfo gli tirò addosso un asciugamano di fattura abbastanza pregiata da non averne mai visto uno così prima. L'Elfo lo guardò male. 

"è quasi l'alba, ci sono decisioni da prendere. Mi spiace annunciartelo, ma la vita di un sovrano è soprattutto questo", rispose solo, dirigendosi all'apertura laterale della tenda, senza curarsi che la vestaglia mostrasse più di quanto celava. Un istante dopo si girò ancora verso il letto, la tenda nuovamente chiusa, tra le mani una pila di vestiti che posò distrattamente accanto a Bard, "gli indumenti che ti avevo promesso", spiegò, sedendosi sul bordo del letto per raccogliere i propri da dove li aveva abbandonati. Fulmineo Bard gli afferrò il polso, stringendo il più possibile, soddisfatto all'idea di potergli fare un po' male. 

"Ditemi, Sovrano, la vostra gentilezza di prima era solo per ottenere il mio corpo o avete troppa fretta di iniziare una guerra per perdere tempo con l'amante di una notte?" insinuò, furioso. A quelle parole anche Thranduil lo afferrò, strattonandogli via il braccio che lo teneva prigioniero, voltandosi verso di lui, i visi talmente vicini da poter sentire il respiro l'uno dell'altro. 

"Non permetterti di parlare di me come mi conoscessi!" sibilò tra i denti, "nessuno mi conosce, non hai idea di quali siano le mie intenzioni!" 

"Poco fa erano chiare, re", sputò l'appellativo in modo strafottente, quasi come un insulto, "eppure non mi colpite come qualcuno che seduce per usare. Allora cosa è, la guerra? Ne siete così assetato?" 

Thranduil rise, sonoramente, amaro. 

"Continui a parlare di cose che non sai! Non sai nulla della guerra! Pensi che sia quello che cerco? Che sia così smanioso di sacrificare le vite di creature Eterne? Ognuno dei miei guerrieri che si spegnerà… la sua Luce sarà sulla mia coscienza, lì avrò uccisi io tanto quanto quei maledetti Nani!" sbottò, senza neppure accorgersene, e Bard rimase immobile, gli occhi spalancati. Non c'entrava il sesso che era appena finito, l'usarlo o che altro. L'Elfo si era subito allontanato perché non appena si era dissipata la passione la realtà aveva preso il sopravvento!

"Hai…hai paura…" sussurrò sconvolto, ignorando lo sguardo carico d'odio che l'elfo gli lanciò, "tu non vuoi questa guerra, nessuno di noi la vuole. Dammi ancora qualche ora, lascia che pensi ad un modo.."

"Non l'hai ancora capito, Mortale? Non ci sono modi, non ci sono alternative. Ci sono solo scelte e perdite calcolate! Sono il Re, decido per tutti loro, mi faccio carico delle loro esistenze, e ora dovrai farlo anche tu, Bard l'Ammazzadraghi!" Ribatté. Bard si impedì di commentare l'assenza di risposta sulla paura. 

"Oppure no!" l'uomo, ora in ginocchio, si passò una mano sul volto, frustrato, "lo so ciò che la vostra razza pensa della mia, lo so che siamo creature deboli e corruttibili, ma non siamo forse noi più simili ai Nani? Probabilmente ci sarà una battaglia, probabilmente avete ragione e innumerevoli vite andranno perse, ma lasciatemi provare ancora. Lasciami ancora un po' di tempo, Thranduil"

L'elfo scosse la testa, ma non disse nulla. Come faceva quello sconosciuto a trattarlo così, a sfidarlo a parole?

"Millenni di saggezza ed esperienza contro l'impulsività di una vita effimera. So già come finirà, Bard. Ma vuoi tempo? Prenditelo, attenderò a dare il mio ordine, se è questo ciò che desideri. Pensa solo alla tua gente che sta morendo di freddo e alla pazzia di Scudo di Quercia che aumenta ogni ora che passa", rimproverò in tono arrogante, ma Bard annuì, apparentemente non intimorito. 

"Troverò una possibile alternativa e sarà nelle vostre mani, potrete gestirla come preferirete, e per quel che possono servire offro l'alleanza e la fedeltà del mio popolo", Thranduil rise, amaro. Aveva ottenuto più fedeltà da quello sconosciuto in una notte che da suo figlio in tutta la vita. 

"Vestiti dunque, immagino la tua grande possibilità non si presenterà da sola alla nostra porta. E continua a lasciare da parte le formalità, non…" ma Bard gli impedì di finire la frase, senza nessun preavviso gli passò una mano dietro il collo, baciandolo con passione, insistendo fino a che anche l'elfo non si lasciò andare al tocco, ricambiandolo con ardore, assaporandolo ancora una volta, pigramente per ricordarne con precisione il sapore. 

"Non so come facciate voi Elfi, ma mai lasciare il letto di un mortale con una discussione", spiegò Bard con un piccolo sorriso, la fronte premuta a quella dell'amante, "niente è più pericoloso di un mortale che si sente usato", aggiunse poi, spostandosi per iniziare a vestirsi. 

"Non ho mai…usato…nessuno", pronunciò Thranduil, quasi assaggiando la parola, come fosse un cibo sconosciuto, "ogni amante che è passato dal mio letto l'ha fatto per desiderio reciproco e così anche tu"

"Immagino sia il tuo modo di dirmi che mi desideravi e scusarti per il tuo comportamento appena finito", osservò Bard, allacciandosi i pantaloni. 

"Scusarmi? Oh, Ammazzadraghi, io non mi scuso. Mai." Forse, però, qualche volta avrebbe dovuto farlo, pensò tra sé e sé. Forse con chi amava. 

"Mi accontenterò di questa tua negazione", concesse Bard, riemergendo dalla camicia che stava infilando. Fece il giro del letto, poggiò un ginocchio accanto a Thranduil, chinandosi poi per baciarlo. Un contatto breve questa volta, poco più che un saluto, "torno dalla mia gente, ma farò avere presto notizie."

Finì di vestirsi in silenzio, ancora confuso da tutto ciò che era accaduto, dall'atteggiamento dell'Elfo. Fosse stato chiunque altro, fosse stato una persona comune, avrebbe detto per certo che dietro la facciata arrogante e gelida si nascondesse una forte incertezza, il peso schiacciante di responsabilità troppo grandi per lui, fomentata da millenni di solitudine, di decisioni. Ma era certo non potesse davvero essere così per un elfo, per qualcuno del potere di Thranduil. Non del tutto, almeno. 

Ancora senza una parola si diresse all'uscita, voltandosi solo quando ebbe già aperto la tenda. 

"Se è in mio potere fermarla non ci sarà una guerra", ripeté ancora. Thranduil annuì, con la stessa espressione che avrebbe concesso alle illusioni di un fanciullo. 

"Comunque vada spero vorrai ancora condividere la mia tenda. Mi informerò sui modi umani di restare inermi a letto dopo la fine di un rapporto."


End file.
